


Day 30: Anniversary

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Series: Carry on Countdown 2017 [29]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Diary/Journal, Domestic, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Memories, Simon is petty, but just for the show, but not the one Baz can think of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: Simon reminds Baz of their anniversary. It's not the one involving their relationship. Or maybe it is, Baz was PLOTTING!! A diary is revealed which shouldn't have been.





	Day 30: Anniversary

Baz

 

“Hey, today is our anniversary Baz!”, I hear Simon say. 

“It's October, Simon! Christmas isn't until December!”, he must have hit his head. 

It's raining outside but we are sitting at our kitchen table with steaming mugs of tea. I was reading the newspaper and Simon was just looking out of the window. 

Now I am watching an amused looking Simon. He's giggling to himself like he just remembered something very funny. 

“You don't make any sense, Simon. Unless you have a very bad sense of time… Please enlighten me.”, I demand. 

“So do you remember the time you pushed me down the stairs”, he chuckles, setting is elbows on to the table. 

“I di..”, Simon doesn't let me finish. 

“You did! Even if it wasn't your intention!”, he says. 

I wonder if he really remembers the exact date or if he's just bullshitting right now. 

“How do you even remember this?”, I ask. 

“Well you almost killed me. How am I supposed to forget that?”, he answers looking at me like I had just said something really confusing. Something like a very tricky maths problem. 

“Not that. How do you remember the date?”, I specify. 

He puts his chin into his hands and looks at me sheepishly. A light blush finds its way onto his cheeks. 

“Well… I. Okay, this is embarrassing. You might have noticed I was a bit obsessed with the idea of you plotting?”, he's avoiding my gaze now, finding his now empty mug suddenly very interesting. He turns it upside down, tilts and spins it in his hands. Everything to keep his attention away from my questioning eyes. 

“No shit.”, I state. 

“And I might have kept a journal where I solely wrote about you and your various plans.”, he says. 

Now it's my turn to laugh. I bury my face in my hands. My long hair falls over them as my whole body shakes in laughter. 

“This shouldn't have come as a surprise, I suppose.”, I'm trying to calm myself down but the idea of Simon ‘I'd rather summon my sword than use my words’ Snow kept a journal about me is just too absurd. 

“Do you still have it? Where is it? Can I see?”, I ask. I really need to see this diary. 

Simon groans. He has set his head down on top of the table. He's lolling it from one side to the other like he's caught in some kind of a dilemma and is trying to make a decision. 

“No, that's not happening. There's no way I'm showing it to you.”, he mumbles into the wood. 

“Awww so you still have it!”, I say triumphantly. 

Simon straightens up again. He looks like he regrets telling me about this. 

“I'm going to burn it first thing after breakfast.”, he states dryly. 

I don't think he'd really do it but I'm not taking any risks. It only takes few steps to our bedroom which I cross hurriedly. My chair falls over as I jumped up from it in excitement but I am not paying it any attention. 

I can hear Simon following me with a screech.

He's behind me very quickly. As I look over my shoulder I can see him stumble. In his rush he must have forgotten the small step leading to our bedroom. 

I slow down in shock which I shouldn't have done because Simon takes my worry and uses it to his favour. 

He grabs my ankle as he finally hits the floor. I try to free myself but my hopping and tumbling on one leg isn't helping. 

Luckily our carpet is soft because I hit it face first. 

Laying on the ground motionless in order to regain my breath I turn my head to the side. I spot it instantly. Under our bed sits a small brown book.

Besides “PLOTTING” written on its back in black felt tip it looks fairly unsuspicious. 

I try to reach for it but Simon is clinging to my arm like I'm about to do something forbidden. 

“No”, he screams into my ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
